Through a collaborative arrangement with the Instituto de Estudios Peruanos, Cornell proposes to carry out a three-year study of employee participation in ownership and management in Peruvian industry. The new vehicle for such participation is the Industrial Community, through which employees collectively gain shares in ownership and representation on the Boards of Directors. The proposed project would enrich cross cultural knowledge of organizational behavior, with particular emphasis upon those studies of major structural changes providing for a greater voice of workers in the management of enterprises. The project involves a combination of research methods: intensive interview/observational studies of social processes with surveys of members of the Industrial Community at several organizational levels.